Aftermath
by Marguerite06
Summary: Grissom et Brass font quelques observations... Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de Lasrevinu. Bonne lecture !


Coucou !

Voici une autre traduction, mais cette fois-ci, une de Lasrevinu. Elle s'intitule Aftermath.

Merci Julie, pour la correction, comme toujours !

Les reviews sont… très appréciées !

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom étaitavec Brass dans son bureau, regardant la télévision accrochée au mur dans le coin. Les deux hommes l'observaient alors que Carl Nathan traversait l'entrée de Desert Palm Hospital, sa femme à ses côtés, ses trois enfants suivant derrière eux. Les journalistes étaient alignés plus loin pour avoir une photo de l'homme miraculé, le millionnaire de Las Vegas qui avait été kidnappé et gardé en otage dans une maison abandonnée en dehors des limites de la ville. Quand les kidnappeurs amateurs avaient réalisé tous les efforts de grandes envergures qu'entreprenait la ville pour retrouver un de ses citoyens les plus illustres, ils avaient abandonné le bateau, laissant la police sans indice pour trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Carl Nathan. Sans autre route à suivre, le shérif avait fait pression sur les CSI, en les faisant réexaminer chaque élément de preuve qu'ils avaient. Le temps passait rapidement, et un jour devenant une semaine et une semaine en devenant deux, Grissom avait commencé à sentir que leurs efforts étaient vains. Il travaillait sur cette affaire avec Catherine, Nick et Warrick, mais c'est Archie qui l'avait résolue après avoir contacté un ancien copain du collège qui était représentant d'une compagnie de logiciel et l'avait supplié pour avoir accès à son studio d'équipement audio très spécial. Bien que le reste de l'équipe ait semblé regagner du courage par la découverte d'Archie, Grissom savait que le temps n'était pas de leur côté.

Heureusement, la chance existait. L'entraînement de Marine de Nathan l'avait aidé à se maintenir en vie pendant quinze jours durant lesquels il avait été enfermé. Le temps qu'il le retrouve, il avait été battu, mais pas brisé.

Les médias avaient eu vent de l'histoire et bientôt, tout le monde avait su pour l'homme qui avait bravé les éléments pendant plus de deux semaines…

« Juste pour voirma femme sourire de nouveau. » avait-il dit aux reporters devant l'hôpital. Janet Nathan était sur le bord des larmes alors qu'elle embrassa la joue de son époux. Beaucoup de flash retentirent et Brass soupira.

« Ceci, mon ami, est la définition de l'ironie. »

Grissom a arraché ses yeux de la contemplation du couple amoureux à l'écran et fronça les sourcils. « Catherine vous l'a dit ? »

« J'y étais. » Brass déclara solennellement. « Nous étions avec la famille quand les résultats du scanner pour ses os leur sont parvenus. Deux mois à vivre, guère plus. » Le policier frotta son visage fatigué.

« J'en avais entendu parler. »

« La vie n'est pas juste. »

Grissom étudia le visage de Brass un moment. Ce n'était pas lui de s'investir dans une enquête. L'inspecteur avait pour habitude d'ignorer les choses avec humour ou sarcasmes. Mais pas cette fois. Son équipe entière avait semblé être attachée à cette enquête et à cette famille. Quand ils avaient interrogés la famille pour la première fois dans les locaux de la police, Brass avait réconforté la fille de Nathan, âgée de 22 ans, qui avait quitté l'école pour rentrer à la maison pour être avec sa famille pendant qu'ils attendaient. Grissom supposa qu'il devait y avoir un rapport avec la propre fille de Brass, Ellie, mais il se retenait de dire quoique ce soit. C'était un Nick stoïque quis'était occupé d'un Sam Nathan, le plus vieux des enfants, et également le plus stoïque. Sam avait semblé prêt à tout faire pour sa famille, désireux de porter le fardeau afin d'atténuer leur souffrance. Il ressemblait tellement à Nick que Grissom pouvaitvite voir pourquoi les deux hommes étaient devenus si proches si rapidement. À première vue cependant, Grissom n'aurait pas cru que le plus jeune fils, Adam Nathan, aurait autant en commun avec Warrick, mais l'expert devint rapidement un ami pour le garçon. Ils parlaient de musique et jouaient aux échecs quand le jeune Adam ne voulait pas discuter. Catherine, comme Grissom l'avait soupçonné, s'était rapproché de Janet Nathan. Comme une mère, elle savait ce que c'était de craindre que votre enfant grandisse sans son père ; elle avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Janet pouvait pleurer sur l'épaule de Catherine et Catherine saurait quoi dire. Elle ne se sentait pas impuissante face aux larmes d'une femme comme Grissom l'était. Il sentait ce besoin de réconforté ceux qu'il aimait quand ils étaient blessés, mais, pour certaines raisons il ne pouvait pas, ou du moins, pas comme il l'aurait voulu.

Tout le monde avait trouvé quelqu'un de qui s'occupait et Grissom était resté seul. Quand ils avaient su que Carl Nathan était toujours vivant, chaque membre de l'équipe avait quelqu'un avec à étreindre et quelqu'un pour l'étreindre pendant que l'entomologiste, à l'écart, les avait observés en attendant. Il n'avait pas été à l'hôpital avec tous les autres, mais il était retourné à son travail, à sa vie.

Ç'avait pris quelques jours avant que l'homme miraculé puisse quitter l'hôpital. Les médias avait dit qu'ils le gardaient là par précaution, mais Grissom avait rapidement appris de Catherine qu'un cancer agressif attaquait les os de Nathan.

« Il ne mérite pas ça. » marmonna Brass. « Sa famille ne mérite pas ça. Quarante-neuf ans. Jésus. » Il soupira.

« Qui mérite ça, Jim ? » demanda Grissom, philosophiquement.

« Pas lui. » répondit automatiquement l'inspecteur. « Il payait ses impôts. » dit-il, se référant au temps où Nathan allait bien. « Si ç'aurait été toi ou moi, nous n'aurions jamais traversé tout ça. Mais il l'a fait et maintenant, il est là et il mérite de vivre. »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un Marine, mais je sais quel insecte il faut manger. » dit le scientifique.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça, » lui rétorqua Brass. « Il avait une raison pour se battre. C'est pourquoi il l'a fait. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'écran alors que la famille Nathan s'entassait dans une voiture et démarrait dans le coucher de soleil du Nevada, parmi le bourdonnement des journalistes reportant leur histoire.

« Grissom, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour mon enquête. Le sans-abri trouvé en avant du _Crazy Horse_. Beaucoup d'insectes. » Sara sourit aux deux hommes avant de quitter le bureau, dossier en main.

Grissom se tourna vers Brass. « J'ai une raison de me battre. »

FIN !


End file.
